


Brief Reassurance

by circlenowsquared (csquared225)



Series: Codas to Agents of SHIELD [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Mention of Nick Fury - Freeform, mention of Melinda May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csquared225/pseuds/circlenowsquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very brief moment between Phil and Clint before things go to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT I GOT THIS IN ON TIME GO ME ALL OF THE CONFETTI. Okay so it’s short, but. SHHH. Very motivated by Captain America 2 changing the WHOLE game of AOS, you’ll see what I mean. Spoiled for the movie by the next episode is seriously and literally inevitable.  
> Coda to episode SIXTEEN.

“I know you only have a minute before you have to get back and figure out what the fuck’s going on,” Clint said bluntly. “I just want you to know I’m with you. In the shadows, of course, ‘cause who knows who’s on what side. But I’ve got your six, okay?”

 

“I know,” Phil reassured him, managing a small smile. “That heartens me more than anything, you don’t even know.”

 

Clint blushed, and then frowned when Phil faltered for a moment.

 

“I just...I thought May had my back, too.” Clint’s expression softened with understanding.

 

“Look, whatever it is, we’ll get it out of her,” he murmured. “Whatever she’s kept from you? She cares about you, I can see it.”

 

“So did Marcus,” Phil gritted out. “Good intentions do not good choices make, Clint.”

 

“Okay, alright, you got me on that one. And we’ve gotta figure out why the hell this plane is flying by itself. But I’m with you. Let’s do this.”

 

Phil nodded, steely glint entering his eyes. He cocked his weapon.

 

“Let’s.”

 


End file.
